For Always and Forever
by OreoFudge'D
Summary: Through e-mails, bestfriends Bella and Edward tried to fill up the emptiness they felt when Edward left for a prestigious school. Little did he know, that within those letters are lies. Lies he'd never know about.
1. Prologue

**This is just a short story. I'm trying to write for Twilight again. Hopefully, I'll receive feedback from everyone who's gonna read this. :)) Please? Read and review. The summary will be posted soon in my profile, maybe in the weekend.**

**No Stephenie Meyer here. =))**

_

* * *

_

Dear Eddie,

_It's been a while since the last time you've written. Unfair, man. I miss you. Where's my best friend when I need him most? Emmett and Jasper has been playing tricks on me again and again. I wonder if they ever got tired of it. Rose and Alice weren't even giving me help. They enjoyed torturing me with all their make-up and brushes._

_Lately, school's been a bummer. They give us loads of homework and I can't find the time to just lie down and sleep as long as I want. I miss those days when you're still here to help me in trigonometry problems, or even in our take-home experiments in chemistry. The others were all busy._

_I don't know what to do anymore. I'm really tired. Hope you'll visit us soon. Take care for me._

_With love,_

_Bells_

* * *

"Are you sure it's not really going to work? You still have a year. Do the treatment, and there'll be no limit." Alice glared at me as I pressed the send button in my mail.

I couldn't say yes to the treatment. I'd rather let whatever this is me eat me. There's no sense in fighting the sickness. In the end, I would still die. I knew it's making everyone depressed and angry, but there's no other way. They wouldn't let me suffer alone.

"Sorry Alice. There's no other way." I shut the computer down and plopped on my bed.

"No other way? Bella, you're 15 years young. You have the life you wanted in front of you, and you're just throwing it away." She gripped on my shoulders, looking at me menacingly. For days, since Edward left and since I was diagnosed with some killer disease, Alice kept on nagging me on the treatment thing. I didn't want them to waste money.

"No. Please." The tears rolled down my cheeks. She loosened her hold and gave me a hug.

"At least tell Edward." She suggested, whispering softly. I shook my head quickly.

"No. No. No! Not him. You know what he'll do." I complained, trying to reason out. Edward. My best friend. He shouldn't be informed about this. If ever he would, he'd buy a ticket and return here to Forks. There's no way I'm going to let him throw away his dreams just for me.

"Okay. If that's what you want." Dejected, she walked out of the room. _I'm sorryAlice, but I just can't._

Any words from you?

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

**I updated! =)) An achievement on my part. I have a bad reputation when it comes to updating my stories. Anyway, feedback for the Prologue was good, better than I expected. I hope more would give reviews this time. :)**

**Oh. Reviews are appreciated. Thank you for everyone who give reviews for the Prologue. Yay! (dance)**

**I'm not Stephenie Meyer. Ahaha. :P**

_

* * *

_

_Dear Edward,_

_Everything's good in here. You've been missing a lot of fun, man. The past month's been filled with insane things. That would most definitely be happening when you're stuck with Emmett and Jasper for two weeks. Oh man. I thought I was going to surrender with their perverted comments. They couldn't keep it in their own heads! Please remind me how come Emmett was my cousin, because one day I'm planning on hitting him where the sun doesn't shine._

_So, I'm going to tell you about the recent events in here. Alice was given the chance to prove her "skills" as she calls it in a play hosted by the drama club. Since then, she was a tornado around. Wherever she went, she's got a sketch pad in her hand, a pencil on the other. Every now and then she shows us new sketches of costumes._

_Rosalie was in-charge of the lighting and photo-shoots regarding the play. I never thought that there would be photo-shoots included. With Alice's creations and Rosalie's magic with lights and flashes, the posters were exquisite. I forgot to tell you that the stars were Angela and Ben. It's the sweetest thing ever._

_My story was the one chosen to be used in the play. The one where I jumbled fairy tale scenes and added some twists, the new English teacher adored it. She has been babbling all the time at the meeting about my potential not just in authoring a book, but also in writing for a movie. As if I'd do something like that. I preferred a simple town life, thank you very much. You know I want to be an author. That's the only thing they got right._

_So, here's the one about Emmett and Jasper. Emmett's parents were out for the weekend. Business trip to France, I think. So, being the good older brother slash uncle, Charlie offered him to stay with us. The big goof decided to drag Jasper along, then Charlie stayed overnight at the station. The next morning, let's just say they'd never be allowed to sleep over again._

_I have my new story, the one we've co-written before, halfway done. It's an achievement on my part. I have been stuck between school work and everything else in my life. Renee's been forcing me to visit her in Jacksonville. Charlie would never oppose with the idea, but I felt a lot more at home here rather than there. I wanted to stay with the group because they've all I got, except for you. But you're not here._

_Love you man. Always have. Always will. You're the best friend I could ever ask for._

_Your ever-crazy best friend,_

Bella

* * *

I was sitting at the living room, watching a random novel I've picked from my shelf. Charlie would come home late today, and there's nothing left to do. Yesterday, Angela, Rose, and Alice paid me a visit and decided to help with the house chores. We've spent hours sweeping, brushing, and throwing things. We've also talked about the upcoming play.

After that long day, I was completely wiped out. I went straight to my bed and slept without dreams. With this sickness along, there's no good night. Most of the time, I'd just jolt from my bed and my headache would ensue.

Just I've mentioned in my mail, Renee's been nagging me on paying a visit at Jacksonville. Every day, she'd call me just to tell me all her worries about my condition. I reasoned out in return, telling her that Charlie needed me here, and that I'd find more peace at the small town of Forks. She seemed convinced by the lie I've thrown to her.

Brain tumor. As early as now, everyone's been in a paranoid mode every time they'd hear that term. I couldn't just shrug at their reactions, because it's about me. It all started about a week after Edward left. I wouldn't just fall on a daily basis, but it seemed that I would always look tipsy then I'd fall at least once every hour. They thought it's nothing, but it felt something different. On my part, at least.

The only person I could pour out my thoughts was no other than Carlisle, Edward's father. When I tripped on Gym and got some serious marks on my arm, I finally consulted him. As soon as I learned about the truth, I immediately called my dad to inform him that I'm _dying._

I knew he was trying to become a better father, but I couldn't ask for more for him. We kept the secret in private until Edward left, then I spilled the beans to the group. As simple as that. They were complaining about me hiding it from Edward, but I didn't have a choice. I pushed him where he is now, and I'd let him be.

"Bells." A deep voice called from the doorway. Dad's home. I placed the bookmark where I left off reading, left it on the couch and greeted my father. He was removing his jacket.

"Hey dad." I hugged him and kissed him in the cheek. He returned the action. We weren't usually lovey-dovey. We're more of a humor tandem, me and my dad, but since there's not much time left, and I told him not to use his retirement fund for my medication.

"How's the play going on?" He asked. He was well-informed about our recent activities. With my friends chatting about it nonstop, of course he'd know it.

"Production's fine. I worked with the lines a while ago. They're sort of mushy, I should say. Romance novels are really rubbing in me." I commented, laughing afterwards. My father knew I was a strong romanticist, though I wrote things in a serious, business-like manner. Because I knew about the time left, I decided to do things for a change.

"Mushy? That's new. Can I take a peek?" He asked. I nodded, standing up from the couch and going upstairs. I was open with my father regarding my hopes and dreams of becoming a writer. Luckily, for me, he was supportive. I grabbed the scratch where I've scrawled the lines I've prepared for Angela and Ben. I walked down slowly, trying to avoid my balance problems.

"Here it is." I gave him the papers. He scanned it, his eyes narrowing every now and then. I didn't know what he's going to think about it. I memorized the lines in my head.

**Angela: **I'm not really sure though. There are times when I want to escape, times when I want to be alone and free from the responsibilities of being a noble. Worst, I'm a princess.

**Ben: **But you don't want to, right? There are also times when you think that it's better to face the music rather than running like a coward with your tail between your legs.

**Angela: **How come you know that?

**Ben: **I guess I just understand your situation.

**Angela: **No. Not only that. Those are the exact words I've said when I rambled alone at the balcony last night. Wait wait wait. Don't tell me, you've heard me? Oh my goodness. That's humiliation on my part.

**Ben: **Not really. Maybe great minds think alike, that's why I'm saying the same words you've said.

**Angela: **Lame, my dear. Very lame.

**Ben: **It doesn't really matter if it's lame.

"Well. I am impressed. You're making Ben a little feisty in here. Great minds think alike, eh?" Charlie gave an appreciative chuckle. I sweat dropped. If I wrote something serious just like before, he would comment seriously. Oh well. That's how my father is.

"So, other than the feisty comment for Ben, anything else you want to say about the script?" I knew there's still a lot of things left unsaid by my father. He's a fan of the classics, and like me, would easily be engrossed by a book. If he was just given an opportunity, with his knowledge and passion, he'd pass for a journalist, or even a professor.

"As usual, I adore your work. Though it's more playful than your usual ones. You've made this with Edward, am I correct?" I shook my head

"Not really. But you can say that he's my inspiration. His playful personality, then the calmness he possessed whenever we have problems. Then his commentaries about my write-ups, I couldn't forget that." I said, giving my dad the reasons. He was close to Edward. My best friend was almost a son to him.

"Well, your work reflects it. I could imagine the two of you doing the play. Ha-ha! That'd be fun. The only thing I could say is, when I read the dialogue, it's as if the two of you were the ones speaking." He said, tapping the paper and gently laying it on the coffee table. One of my eyebrows arched.

"How come?"

"Because I can think of the time when you'd be arguing about some of your stories. Don't tell me I haven't heard both of your raised voices." He shook his head.

"Okay?"

"Really, Bells. When will you see that you're madly in love with the guy?" I froze at the middle of the kitchen. My dad turned around and laughed at me.

"Don't worry Bells. It's pretty obvious. You're both in love with each other. Don't worry about me. I have nothing against him. There's just one thing I want to say." He looked worried while taking the plates from the cupboard.

"What is it?"

"You don't want to take the treatment." He sighed. "I'm telling you. Take it, 'cause you still have a long way to go."

* * *

Good or not so good? =))) So, that's my Charlie for you. :P He's not like the Charlie that S. Meyer introduced in the Twilight Saga. I made him more 'in' to literature, and he's supportive to Bella. :) So, FEEDBACK. Reviews are LOVE.

To reviewers I can't reply:

Elliptical - I do hope the idea's original. =)) It's been a while sinceI wrote for Twilight Archive. I hope the story's one-of-a-kind.

Jessica-lurves-twilight - Yes. All human. =))


End file.
